HO213
succumbs to HO-213 infection.]] HO213 is the designation for a virulent and highly mutagenic bacterium believed to be of extraterrestrial origins. It is the source of the outbreak at Fort Stewart in Extermination, and a major plot element therein. Overview HO213 is unstable and mutates extremely quickly, which makes it quite difficult to treat. The bacteria spreads with heat and remains active for a long time in fluids (especially water), which is how the outbreak spreads. As it stands, Fort Stewart has developed antibiotic boosters that can reduce a subject's level of infection, and an high-powered anti-infection agent that can eliminate low-level infection entirely. Unfortunately, once the infection is past a certain phase, it is irreversible. The infection often makes sweeping and horrific morphological changes to the subject's body, culminating in the creation of a bioluminescent nucleus that subverts the nervous system of the original victim, functionally usurping control of the host body before beginning far more drastic and involved mutations. Usually, nothing of the previous victim remains; while some level of inherent memory seems to be retained, such as Trooper and Gunner Infected maintaining their weapon skills, most higher brain functionality seems to be lost, leaving the subject a dangerous, instinctual predator that exists only to further infect and consume others. History HO213 originated from the "Origin", a meteorite-shaped flying object believed to be of extraterrestrial origins, dating back 60,000 years ago. Studies on the "Origin" initially started in 1895 as an aviation technology research, in which researchers would attempt to replicate the Origin by creating prototypes based on it and conducted test flights. The researchers first became aware of the bacteria on July 5, 1947, when the first manned prototype was launched, but due to the sudden death of the pilot the prototype crashed into a pasture in the Roswell, New Mexico region. It was in the body of the mutated pilot where HO213 was discovered. The aviation technology project was put on halt, while all research efforts were all shifted to the restoration project for the HO213 bacteria. Infection Notes As an infection, HO213 usually begins to infest the subject when they are exposed to infectious materials (such as Hydra spit) or infected Water. At low exposure levels, the human body can resist the infection, but only so much so, as the bacteria is alien in nature. Early symptoms of infection include pain at the wound-site, fever, and body aches, all of which grows steadily worse as the infection worsens. When the infection reaches a certain point, it culminates in the growth of a glowing nucleus; at this point the only hope for the subject is an MTS treatment bed within minutes of manifestation. Should this fail, the nucleus will eventually take over the subject's body functions and cause sweeping mutations, killing the unfortunate victim. By the time they are encountered by the player, most infected are so heavily mutated that virtually nothing recognizable as human remains. Other Forms HO213 is also known for infesting the general environment of a given area and growing thick, fleshy strands of organic matter across walls and floors. This appears to be done in order to foster a ready growing environment for the infection, as well as to provide the necessary material needed to create large-scale infected bioforms, like the Executioner. Almost all of the strongest hostiles in Extermination are found in such infested environments. HO213 is also capable of infesting nonliving matter, usually by growing into and fusing mechanical parts with biological matter, as is the case of the Trooper and Gunner forms. Infested Sentry turrets can also be found; these act as long-range defensive structures that act to defend the existing biological growth. Hydrophilia One curious aspect of HO213 is its love of water. In addition to being able to infect puddles of water and remain dormant, HO213-infected tissue becomes agitated upon contact with water, using it to rapidly furnish its own growth and mutations. In practice, this means that any HO213 infected organism will rapidly begin to undergo evolution as its body absorbs the water to foster the growth of the HO213 in its body. Such creatures will immediately enter their second-stage mutation, and thus become far more dangerous. Such organisms are easily identified by their larger appearance and orange nucleus. If the player is infected, contacting a water puddle will injure the player significantly, making it important to avoid such a thing when possible. Infected water is a common hazard in Extermination. Puddles of water may suddenly bubble at the player's approach - an obtuse trap for anyone who foolishly steps in it. Infected water puddles will cause minor damage and infection buildup. There is also one area where water is even more dangerous: the reservoir in Fort Stewart is full of infected water; falling in will result in instant death. Counters H0213 is vulnerable to the cold, which is why it was being studied at Fort Stewart. While the cold will not destroy HO213, it will render it dormant, making it possible to subdue the infection on some level. Unfortunately, not all HO213-infected organisms are weak to the cold - the Predator form is particularly notable for favoring cold environments, so it is not beyond possible for HO213 to overcome this weakness. Interestingly, in gaining resistance to the cold, this form has also gained a weakness to heat not present in other forms. Individual HO213-infected organisms have a unifying weak point: Their nucleus. Taking damage in this spot is the quickest and most reliable method to destroy them. Virtually every creature with a nucleus will be destroyed outright if this critical component is destroyed. On a larger level, HO213's biggest weakness is that all strains of it are variations of the original, master strain: In theory, if the original strain of HO213 is destroyed, the others would quickly die out. Origins HO213 is believed to be of extraterrestrial origin. According to the research lab, HO213 was first found in a crashed, organic meteorite some 60,000 years ago, before a sample was retrieved from the ice. In 1990, the sample was brought to the Antarctic research facility, Fort Stewart, for study. The US military had several objectives with researching HO213, including attempts to weaponize it, find a cure to it, and find legitimate medical uses for it. In the end, the Bacterium first broke containment when a scientist researching HO213 went insane and began to regard the Bacterium with religious overtones. Category:Creatures